Demons and Phantomhives
by MissKurlyFry
Summary: A young girl is taken on a journey to save her life by two demons, Ciel and Sebastian. When she is told she is the last of the Phantomhives, she and her new found demon allies must do everything in their power to keep the Phantomhive name alive. What will Amelie do when she herself finds hidden powers with in herself.
1. Meetings and Questions

I woke up one morning, you would think just like any other morning, but my life changed all the same.

Something was off, I could feel it. The atmosphere around me was strange, very strange. Ignoring it, I got up and got ready for the day.

I was on summer break, so it wasn't like I had to hurry. Once I was confident I had successfully chosen the right outfit (which I usually have a hard time picking out), down the stairs I went.

I started making breakfast for myself when I looked out the window and saw something. I pushed the frilly curtain out of view as I focused on the black limo outside my drive way.

There was a tall man outside the limo. His hair was jet black, yet he had milky, pale skin. He had a necklace that matched his ruby, red eyes. As he opened the door of the limo a small, young boy stepped out.

The boy's skin was just as smooth as the tall man's (whom I've decided to call the butler). His hair was the same color as mine except mine was slightly longer in the back. My pale blue eyes were no match for his deep, dark, ocean blue ones. His eyes were like a huge ocean about to spill at any moment. His expression however suggested otherwise. His eyes told he could cry at any moment when his expression said he was cool as a cucumber.

The boy started walking to my house! What was I supposed to do? The butler was right behind him.

That's when I recognized them. It was Ciel and his butler Sebastian from the show I watched, Kuroshitsuji.

How was it possible? There was an OVA where they were in modern time, but couldn't be real. Could it? No, no way.

I started freaking out. What if they were real demons? Then I could be in trouble. But it was Ciel and Sebastian! I had always wanted to meet them.

"Not like this." I told myself.

Before I had realized it they at my door, ringing the doorbell.

I opened the door slowly.

"Y… yes?" I asked shakily.

"Are you Amelie?" Ciel said.

"Yes. How do you know my name?"

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive. I know this is sudden, but I need you to come with me."

"Sorry, but can't today. Bye!" I said hastily as I slammed the door.

Sebastian sighed, "Bocchan, I told you she would not come at will."

"Fine, go get her Sebastian." Ciel replied.

I ran upstairs, into my bedroom, hid in the closet, and locked the door.

I heard a crash downstairs. That was probably the door being kicked in.

"Come in Tsuki, don't make this harder than it has to be. You're in danger, we just want to help." Sebastian said reassuringly. I didn't say a word.

"Yeah," I thought, "You want to help me right into a contract with you."

I heard him walk up the stairs and knock on my door. He opened it with ease, even though it was locked. He pushed it open then walked across the floor so quietly, you'd think he was floating. He walked over to the closet as if he knew I was there, which he probably did.

"Come out, I know you're in there." He stated. I didn't reply. He then opened the door, and I thought it was over.

"So, are you going to come by will, or am I going to have to carry you?"

I stood up and walked next to him as we went down the stairs. My eyes darted around the room for some escape. That's when he hit my neck and everything went black.

I woke up to the swaying motion of the limo. I looked over to my right saw smug-looking Ciel was sitting cross-legged across from me. I always had enjoyed that smirk because I could return it just as well.

"About time you woke up." Ciel said.

"Yeah, well it's not like I wanted to be knocked out, Sebastian." I mumbled.

Ciel then replied, "I figured you would know us. Then I'll skip the introductions and go right to the point."

"How did you know I would know?"

"We were told you would know much about us by Momota Takeaki."

"Before this conversation goes any farther, are you demons in real live as well?"

I waited in silence as Ciel and Sebastian looked at each other as if to ask themselves, "Should we tell her?"

The answer was clear. Yes, of course they were.

Ciel started to speak, "What would give you-"

"No, never mind. I know the answer." I interrupted.

Ciel sighed, "Well, I guess there's no hiding it. We are demons, and everything about our story you know is true. One thing you don't know is the fact that you're in danger. Demons everywhere are coming to attack you."

I looked at him in shock, "What? Why would demons want to attack me?

"Because of your soul." Sebastian cut in.

"What's wrong with my soul, and why do you care?"

"First of all, nothing's exactly _wrong___with your soul. It's just that demons don't understand it because they can't identify it as Human or Demon." Ciel paused then said, "Second, we care because you are the last remain of my family, the Phantomhives."

I stood still in shock of what I had just heard. I never lost my composure though.

"How is that even possible? _You_ were the last of the Phantomhives, and after you turned into a demon your blood line was lost."

Ciel had become suddenly serious. "That's where you're wrong. I'm a demon so I can live forever. I've been able to see everything from the time I left. One of the things I saw was how even though I was gone that didn't stop time from making new Phantomhives."


	2. Chase and Confess

"What do you mean _time_ making _new_ Phantomhives?" I asked.

"Before you were born… "Ciel was cut off by Sebastian saying, "Bocchan, you two can chit-chat another time. We have a problem."

I twirled around to see what was happening. There was a car shooting right at us! That would be no problem for the immortal demons in front of me. I, however, do not have such powers.

"Duck Amelie!" Ciel shouted.

The moment I ducked the bullets shot right into the limo and through the windshield. Sebastian drove right into the forest on the left side of the road. We rushed through the woods, trees smacking us, as the limo was torn to shreds. Then, there was an enormous tree right in front of us. I felt Sebastian wrap his arms around me.

"Hold on to me." said Sebastian.

I held on tight as him and Ciel jumped from the vehicle. They jumped rather far, but not far enough to not feel the impact of the limo's explosion. Sebastian shielded me and held me close.

Afterwards, my ears wouldn't stop ringing.

"Amelie, are you alright?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, I think so." I answered even though it wasn't true. My left arm hurt so badly, I thought it might be broken.

"Ciel, what about you."

"Just a little shaken up, but I'm fine."

Sebastian stood and helped me up. My arm started throbbing from using it to stand.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sebastian asked questionably.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sebastian glared at me suspiciously.

Ciel stood up quickly, "Sebastian, it's not over."

There were to people standing in front of us. Although, I got the feeling they were not human.

"Sebastian," I started, "are they…"

"They're demons, yes." Sebastian replied as him and Ciel took fighting stances, ready to attack.

"We will only say this once. Hand over the girl now, or we'll have to do this the hard way." The tall one said.

Sebastian stepped in front of me and replied, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I guess it's the hard way because Amelie is not going anywhere."

"Sebastian, do you know these two." Ciel asked.

"Not particularly. Clark is the tall dark hair man, and Clara is the ferocious beast over there."

Clara cut in, "Sebastian, how dare you! You've gotten so cruel over the past hundred years. I used to be nice to you, you ungrateful demon!"

"Clara, we're not here to be nice. You take the left, I'll take the right. We'll surround them." Clark ordered.

"Prepare yourselves, Ciel, Amelie." Sebastian warned.

Clara charged at Ciel, while Clark charged at Sebastian. Or at least I thought.

Both of them fought Ciel and Sebastian for a moment then they charged at me.

Suddenly, butter knives appeared in between Sebastian's fingers. They flew through the air as fast as lightning. Clara and Clark slowed just in time for Ciel to get in between me and them.

"If I couldn't keep you from her, what kind of butler would I be?" Sebastian remarked with a smirk.

Then, an irritated Clara zoomed towards him. That left me with Ciel as my only protection against Clark.

"It should be easy getting through you Ciel. I know you're a demon, but compare to us, you're a pushover." Clark sounded confident, but Ciel remained unintimidated.

He actually started laughing. It was obvious Ciel had something up his sleeve.

"Dealing with Ciel Phantomhive is enough. Against me, a demonized version of him, you don't stand a chance."

I could hear the confidence dripping from his voice. He had probably done some training with Sebastian. Sebastian being one of the strongest demons, I could see why Ciel would be so assured in himself.

Clark spoke up, "We shall see."

As Clark dashed toward us, I suddenly started getting dizzy. After that I only could make out small bits of what was happening. Ciel dodging attacks, my knees weakening to the point where I collapse, someone catching me, explosions, the ground shaking, and as my consciousness left me, someone talking, maybe yelling, but it sounded like whispers.

"Amelie, get ahold of yourself."

"Sebastian we need to get out of here. They're co…"

Nothing else was audible after that point. The little bit of light I could see dissolved into darkness. Strangely, even though I was enveloped in darkness, I was comforted by someone's strong, steady arms.

I woke up to warmth and the low, crackling noise of the fire. I looked up to see Sebastian staring down at me. I started getting warm and red spread across my face from him being so close.

"You lied to me." His said.

"What? I never lied. What are talking about?" It was hard to focus on what he was saying because everything was still in a blur.

"You had been badly injured. Still, you said everything was fine. Now, your arm is more badly injured then it would have been if you had let me treat you sooner." For a demon who has no emotion or refuses to show it, he was conveying sympathy and worry through his deep, intense, red eyes.

"Whatever, I can handle myself just fine thank you very much." I remarked as I quickly sat up and crossed my arms stubbornly.

Then, he smirk in such a way I had seen many times, "You are definitely Ciel's descendant. In fact, you could, by the looks of you, be his long lost twin sister."

Just then I heard a low, grumbling sound coming from the tree behind me. It was Ciel.

"Even though Ciel has become a demon, he still sleeps like that?"

"It's not that he is physically tired, but the events of the past week have been emotionally exhausting for him." Sebastian replied.

"That's right. You two must have been looking for me for quite a while."

"May I ask you a question Milady?" He questioned puzzlingly.

"You just did, but yeah, sure."

"How did you know so much about us, even before you met Ciel and myself?"

Crap. He had to ask that question. What do I tell him? That an anime show I watched called Black Butler or Kuroshitsuji had two characters in it that had to be them two? Or that the story line was all about Ciel's life and the contract between him and Sebastian? That I could hear their thoughts as each scene played out because it was just a TV show? NNNOOOO! Because, unless this is all just some messed up dream, they _are_ real. How many times had I wished, 'Oh Sebastian, oh Ciel, if only you were real.' Life must be playing some kind of trick on me.

"Amelie? Well, are you going to answer me?

This is all just some cruel joke.


End file.
